


Jumping in circles

by Dancing_to_letters



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex rides dressage, John show jumps, Laf and herc are horses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, equestrian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_to_letters/pseuds/Dancing_to_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been riding for years will his dreams of going pro be put aside for this handsome dressage rider</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John walked into the barn with his ring bag and treats for his favorite pony. This pony was a 17.1 hand warmblood named Hercules.   
"Hey John!" A voice came from a stall a few yards away. John jumped suddenly, thinking he had gone mad and that the horses were speaking to him. However, the small frame of a human popped out. It was Eliza, one of John’s best friends.  
"Hey Eliza." John said, sighing with relief. Eliza might have been small, but she was an event rider. To him, that meant she was a badass. Eventing consisted of 3 events, or phrases- dressage,show jumping and cross country. John only did straight show jumping.   
"Have you heard?” Eliza asked. “There’s a new border!”  
"Cool! What breed?" John replied inquisitively. 

"Thoroughbred.” Eliza answered.   
"Off the track?"  
"I believe."  
"So eventer."  
"Just dressage."  
"Okay cool! I’ma go get Herc." John fetched Hercules, groomed him, and tacked the gelding up. He went to the inner door, yelling “Door”. All he got was an unfamiliar “Yes”.   
Cautiously, he walked into the ring, his pony in tow. He took a mental note as he saw what he thought was the new border and the horse’s owner. He led Hercules to the mounting block, got on, and started to warm up   
"Hey...I’m Alex.” the new guy said brightly, gesturing to his horse. "This is Lafayette.” The dark haired young man looked at Hercules, eyes brightening a little. “Is this Hercules? I believe they're pasture mates!”  
All John could replied with was a stuttered "Yep".   
“This man is so beautiful, and I don’t mean the horse.” John began to feel something that he had never felt before. It was some sort of longing, some sort of wanting to get this man. Why did he want him...and not just friend wise?

He stopped thinking when he heard his new friend say “And you are…?”  
"I’m-I-I’m John. John Laurens."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice trail ride

After introducing themselves, they went on a trail ride, mostly to get out of the ring. It also happened to be a nice day, with the sun shining and a nice breeze flowing, and barn rules stated that you must have at least one trail buddy, just in case shit hits the fan, or if one of the riders’ horses takes off. Also, some horses liked the presence of other horses.  
"So how long have you had Hercules for? " Alex asked, his man bun slightly bouncing in rhythm with the horse. John shook his head, smiling.   
"Um, I got him when I was 18 for a graduation present, so about 9 years now."   
"Thats a long time" Alex said, eyes examining the both of them. John smirked.  
“What about you and Lafayette" he asked.  
"5 years!" Alex replied eagerly.   
"Did you get him right off the track?"  
"Nope! I got him from Thomas Jefferson." John narrowed his eyes. That name never sounded good.   
"Let me guess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh what so bad about Jefferson find out soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading we hope you enjoy this story


End file.
